Days With You: SEQUEL
by TheOriginalM
Summary: Hey, I know its been awhile, just R/R
1. Default Chapter

Days with you...Follow up  
By: M  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean seriously...I own nothing. Days with you is written by Orangegirlexplosion, not me.   
(A/n: Well, I'll try my best, but I don't think that I can top Orangegirlexplosion.  
  
Gene woke up, and immediatly realized that he wasn't in his bed with Aisha anymore.   
He looked around but he couldn't see on the count of the blindfold around his eyes. He also noticed that his hands were tied together.  
He smelled rotting meat and mold.  
"Where am I?" He yelled.  
"No need to yell boy, I'm three feet in front of you." A man said.  
Gene's blindfold came off, and he saw that he was in a dungeon.  
"Where am I?" He yelled again.  
"Hey! I can hear just fine!" The man said, striking Gene across the face.  
"You are so lucky my hands are bound together, or I'd kick your ass!"  
The man laughed hard and long.  
"Would you like me to take up that offer?"  
"Who the hell are you to laugh at me like that."  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," The man said, untying Gene's ropes, "I'm J'onn ClanClan."  
"Wait a minute...you're related to Aisha?"  
"Well, I guess you could say that. I'm her father."  
"What the---you guess you could say that? How could you not be related to her?"  
"Because she's a disgrace, she's in love with you."  
"Hey! Wait...how do you know this?"  
"Come on lad, you don't think the fight you had that McDougall was kept under wraps? THose arrogant bastards spread the news of you two all over the galaxy."  
"So why'd you kidnap me?"  
"Come come, aren't we supposed to have a fight? I'll tell you what. If you can beat me, I'll answer any question you want."  
"And if I lose?"  
"Lord, you ask too many questions. Shut up and fight!"  
J'onn charged at Gene, and struck him straight in the stomach.  
Gene coughed up blood and staggered backwards.  
"Woah, he's fast!" He thought.  
J'onn charged again, but Gene grabbed his hand and used J'onn's momentum to throw him into a wall.  
J'onn pulled himself from the crater he left in the wall.  
"Heh, I see you're stronger than you look." J'onn said.  
"Aisha made the same mistake, don't be too embarassed." Gene said with a smirk.  
J'onn disappeared.  
"What the---?" Gene was cut off as J'onn reappeared behind him, kicking him so hard his spine shattered.  
Gene cried out in pain and slid across the floor.  
Blood pooled around his body.  
"You see, the thing that most Terrans don't know is that they're weak. They think they're all tough, but when it comes down to the bare facts, they can't beat us.  
Gene had tears running down his face.  
"Why does it have to end so soon? I love Aisha, I don't want to leave her. And why does my side hurt so much!?" Gene thought. J'onn was slowly walkinbg towards him, talking about how Terrans were weak.  
"My castor! They didn't take it from me when they kidnapped me! But what shell is in it?"  
Gene took out his castor, sat up and turned around, pointing then red gun at J'onn.  
J'onn took a step back. And then smirked.  
"Well, I see you terrans are more resourceful then I thought. But come on. What happens if you kill me? You can't get up anyway, I felt your spine shatter when I kicked you."  
"I don't care what the hell happens, as long as you die I'll be ok!" Gene said, firing the gun.  
A small black ball slowly made it's way towards J'onn.  
"Oh no...I'll never survive the backlash..." Gene thought.  
"Hahahahah! This puny thing won't give me a scratch." J'onn said arrogantly.  
"You're right, but I hope you don't like tight spaces."  
"Wha---AHHHH!" J'onn screamed as he was sucked into the black ball.  
"I love you Aisha," Gene said, before electricity surged through his body.  
  
Aisha sat on her bed crying. Suzuka was stroking her back and Melphina was bringing her some soup.  
Jim sat at the table, a cup of coffee at his side, working on the computer.  
"Any luck yet Jim?" Suzuka asked.  
"No...I don't have a trace of him...wait...I think I may have found something..."  
"I love you Aisha..." Aisha heard in her mind.  
"Gene! I Heard Gene You Guys!! He's alive, I heard him!"  
"I found him, he's in a dungeoun someone. Gilliam, here are the coordinates to where I want to go, take us there immediatly. Everyone, get on the bridge now!"  
  
(A/N: Will they make it in time? Find out in the next chapter!) 


	2. Uh...this might not work

(E takes a long drag from his cigarrete.)   
M: Ugh, how can you do that?  
E: Eh...(coughs and gasps for air) its uh...cool.  
M: Whatever.  
E: So which story are you going to continue.   
M: I don't know...probably Days with you.  
E: You've started so many stories.  
M: Yeah, and I plan to comlete them.  
E: What about Tenchi and the girls?  
M:....  
E: Or Jim's Revelation?  
M: Eh....no one likes that story.  
E: Whatever.  
  
(disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean seriously, i own nothing. Days with you is written by orangegirlexplosion)  
(A/n: Like E stated, I have so many stories to finish. So bear with me the flames and give me more feedback. Oh yeah in this story Jim is 15.)  
  
Gene opened his eyes. He couldn't move, and it hurt him everytime he breathed. His lungs felt like they would burst at any given moment.  
He turned his head to the side, and saw the little black ball the encased J'onn. He heard J'onn's muffled screams too.  
"Arrogant bastard." He muttered.  
Gene looked up at the ceiling. He was vaguely aware of the light coming from between the cracks.  
He squinted his eyes a bit, but was left confused.  
"Why is there light peeking through holes in a dungeon?"  
"Because it's not a dungeon." A person said from the shadows.  
"Who's there?!" Yelled Gene.  
"Oh, come come now, you shouldn't yell in the condition you're in."  
The man stepped out from the shadows. He was a little taller than Gene. He was wearing a black overcoat. His build was large, and he had broad shoulders. His hair was green, but no one could see it with the derby hat on his head.  
"Goodness, you're a mess!" He said, looking at Gene.  
"Who are you?" Gene asked.  
"Call me Agent Sam1. I was one of the secret service agents sent to protect his majesty...but seeing as how you killed him, I guess I'm unemployed."  
"He's not dea--"  
"Man, I can't wait to see the looks on those cat faces when I tell them their leader is dead. Hahahaha, boy, will you be in trouble. They'll execute you so fast you'd think you were in a time warp."  
Gene sneered at the man.  
"I'll kick your ass too!" Gene said, spitting on Sam1's boot.  
Sam1 kicked Gene in the side, and Gene screamed out in pain.  
"Your threats fall on deaf ears terran. What are you going to do, spit on me?"  
"You're not human?" Gene said through clenched teeth.  
"Technically I am, but I'm more android than anything. I'm indespensible because I can live forever. That's why I don't like to call myself human. They're so obsolete."  
"I'll kill you!" Gene said.  
"Yeah yeah when you're a ghost you might. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to a press conference, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be back with some c'tarl c'tarl later."  
Sam1 disappeared.  
Gene was left yet again in the darkness.  
He closed his eyes.  
"Where are you guys?"  
  
Jim was tired. Staying up for the past 4 days was no easy ride. He thought he had an exact lock on him, but when they came to Aisha's home planet, they couldn't find where the dungeon was located.  
( __ 


	3. Ok

Days With you: Sequel  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.  
(A/n: Now I will proceed to yell.  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! CRAP!!!!!!!!  
  
  
I'm sorry that the story got cut off...my comp's been acting weird lately....oh well more story for you, eh?  
  
Suzuka stepped into the room.  
"What's wrong Jim?"  
"Other than the fact that Gene's been kidnapped and for all we know can be dead which will make Aisha and Melphina suicidal which will cause us both to lose out jobs, nothing's wrong."  
Suzuka frowned.  
"I don't need your sarcasm at a time like this." Suzuka said quietly.  
"Well I'm sorry, but Gene's missing and could be dead, I don't think we should be wasting time."  
"Well, then what do you propose we do?"  
"I don't know, we need uh...some sort of scout, someone who's not well known to go down there and find possible places that Gene could be."  
Suzuka looked at Jim.  
"And I suppose that scout is me?"  
"Well, Aisha can't do it because she's too well known, I have to keep searching on the ethernet for signs of Gene, and Melphina couldn't get information out of someone if her life depended on it."  
Suzuka sighed.  
"Fine, I'll do it." And she disappeared.  
"I have to get her to teach me that!" Jim said, turning back to the computer.  
Suzuka ran across another rooftop, following a lone terran who was sprinting away from her.  
"GET AWAY!" He yelled, "I HAVE NOTHING TO TELL YOU!"  
"Is that why you said you were about to kill him to your friends back there?"  
"No! It's a cooincidence!" He shouted, throwing a cantaloupe at her. She sliced it into 17 pieces.  
Sam1 turned around and faced Suzuka.  
"Alright, give me 1 minute to do something and I'll tell you anything you want to know." He said.  
Suzuka stopped, in a fighter's stance.  
"You have 10 seconds." She said coldly.  
Sam1 turned on his scanning equipment.  
"Twilight Suzuka, age 22,"  
Suzuka blushed.  
"You look much older."  
"Shut up!" She yelled, charging at him.  
"Let's see, let's observe your attacking patterns." He said, ducking a wild swing that would have taken off his head.  
Suzuka smirked.  
"Get one thing straight." She said, slicing his arm in half. "I never attack with the same pattern twice."  
Sam1 one howled in pain, stepping back.  
His arm slithered around, electricity shooting out from the back of it.  
Suzuka looked back up at Sam1.  
"You're not human...?"  
"My, aren't you observant." He said, attaching his arm back into its socket.  
"Now listen," He said, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back, "Don't mess with me."  
Suzuka kicked him in the stomach and out of his back, turned around, and sliced him in half.  
Sam1 hovered in place.  
"I'll be back." He said before flying off.  
Suzuka looked up.  
"I will get you." she whispered.  
  
Jim stepped into Suzuka's room.  
"Man, the pokemon card has to be in here somewhere, I saw Suzuka take it!"  
Jim looked on top of her dresser and under her bed.  
"Suzuka, did you find Gene?" Aisha called out.  
"No. I got into a fight, so I'm going into my room to change."  
"Oh crap!" Jim thought. He rolled under her bed and peeked out.  
Suzuka walked over to her dresser and bent over to pick up something.  
Jim saw this as his chance to escape and ran out of the door.  
Before he could get there, Suzuka shouted "Who are you?" And threw Jim on the bed.  
Suzuka looked at Jim.   
"Jim?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you in my room?"  
"Uh...because I uh....had to tell you something!"  
"What would you be sneaking up on me to tell?"  
"That...I uh....have...the hugest crush on you!" Jim said.  
"You do?" Suzuka asked in disbelief.  
"I do?" Jim thought with disbelief.  
"Well...I'll let you off the hook this time," She said, strolling across the room and opening her door, "But get out please."  
Jim was about to leave when he was stopped.  
"Oh yeah and Jim?"  
"Yeah?"  
Suzuka kissed him on the lips.  
"We'll finish this later." She said, pushing him out the door.  
Jim had a lopsided grin on his face as he went back to his computer.  
"Ok, no more funny stuff, I've got to find Gene!"  
  
Aisha was huddled up in her room, still in a deep state of depression.  
Melfina stroked Aisha's back gently.  
"Don't worry, we'll find Gene soon."  
"Thats what Jim said 2 days ago."'  
"Well, we know he's on your planet, so that's not bad."  
Aisha looked up at Melfina and sighed.  
"I guess you're right."  
Suddenly Aisha and Melfina were jolted off the bed.  
"Kzzt, sorry guys, I've found Gene and I'm about to enter the atmosphere, everyone get to the command deck now." Jim said over the loudspeaker.  
"Thanks a lot Jim..." Aisha muttered from her place on the floor.  
  
Gene was slowly losing the battle. He was losing blood, and it was hard to stay awake.  
Everything was getting cold, everything was getting dark. He was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
The door opened, spreading light into the dungeon.  
Gene's vision was blurry, so all he could see were the outlines of four people.  
"Gene!" Aisha screamed, running over and cradling his head in her lap.  
"Hey Aisha, sorry I can't get up." Gene said weakly, forcing a smile.  
"We've got to get him to a hospital." Jim said.  
"Not 'nuff time..." Gene said, before passing out.  
"Gene!" Aisha said, crying into his chest.  
"Come on Aisha, now's not the time to cry. We've got to go." Jim said, turning towards the door.  
"Not so fast you little terrans." A C'tarl C'tarl said.  
  
What will happen next? Dum dum dum! O well, ta ta for now.  
Until next time,  
Peace,  
~M 


	4. The Aftermath

Days With You: Sequel  
By: M  
(Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue)  
(A/N: As we all know, I'm lazy and I dont like to continue my fics. However, when I feel like it I will write a lot.  
If you would like me to write a lot, then I suggest you give me more reviews.)  
Aisha looked at the C'tarl C'tarl's that stood between Gene's life and death.  
"Move! We need to get this guy to a hospital."  
The C'tarl C'tarl's looked at each other, then looked back at Aisha, their resolutes firm.   
Aisha smiled bitterly.   
"So it has to come to this eh?" She asked, looking at them.   
The C'tarls started walking to her.  
Aisha undid the knot in her shirt, then proceeded to lift it up, exposing her bare chest.  
The C'tarls took one look at it, turned red, then promptly fell back into a state of bliss.  
"Wow! What was that about?" Jim asked, hoisting Gene up and dragging him.   
Aisha smiled.   
"One year in a C'tarl's life is called the "Hormone Year" the mere sight of certain exposed or indecent...uh...female organs may cause male C'tarls to lose their cool and pass out. I did it all the time when I was dating jerk boyfriends on their Hormone year."  
Jim smiled.   
"Well, we better get Gene to the hospital." Suzuka said.   
  
Gene took each breath as if it would be his last. His chests heaved with every breath, and he convulsed everytime he took a deep breath.  
Soon his deep breaths gave way to more shallow breathing, and then they started slowing down.   
"DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Aisha cried out, running into the hospital.   
The head nurse looked up at Aisha and then back down at her magazine.   
"HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? WE NEED A DOCTOR!!" Aisha yelled.  
"Shut up." The nurse muttered, "He's right behind you."  
Aisha turned around frantically, searching for the doctor.  
The doctor was already at Gene's side, looking at him.  
"He's not in good shape. My guess is that if we don't do a blood transfusion in an hour he'll die."  
"Then use my blood!" Aisha yelled.  
"C'tarl blood will not be accepted by human blood. We need human blood."  
"Im type AB," JIm said, "I don't think Gene can accept my blood."  
"I'm type O." Suzuka said, "I'll give him my blood."  
  
Gene opened his eyes slowly. He felt so weak, but needed to tell Aisha about his father.  
He opened his mouth to talk, but Aisha stopped him.  
"You're weak. Sleep now, talk later."  
Gene smiled weakly, and closed his eyes.   
  
Gene woke up much later and realized his surroundings. He was back at home, in his bed, with his girlfriend Aisha in bed with him.  
He sighed, and then realized he state of dress he was in.  
"AishA! Where are the clothes I was in!?!" He yelled, frantically searching around the room.  
"Chill, they're over there," She said, pointing to the dresser.  
Gene bolted over to the dresser and pulled from his pocket a small black marble.  
"What's that?" Aisha asked.  
"Aisha, say hello to dad..."   
  
Heh.   
Until Next time,  
Peace,  
~M 


	5. Sam1 Returns

Days With YOu  
By: M  
(a/n: sorry you guys, i've been a bit behind on my work, what with wrestling and studies.)  
  
Aisha stared dumbfounded at Gene's hand.  
"What?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Well uh...your father and I had a fight and he kinda lost."   
Aisha stared blankly at him.   
She took the marble from his hand and inspected it.  
"Wow...well, I don't think you're one to lie much..."  
There was a loud thump coming from downstairs.  
Gunshots were heard soon following.  
Jim fell onto the table, grasping his arm. The spec ops sprayed bullets everywhere, spreading wanton destruction everywhere.  
Melfina grabbed Jim and dragged him off into a corner, while Suzuka dodged the bullets with her sword.  
The spec ops all stopped, and made a row as a lone person strolled in from between them.  
"Well noble lady, we meet again," Sam1 said, striding in slowly.  
"pfft. I don't forget a face, especially one as gruesome as yours."  
"hahahah. If I had feelings, I'm sure I would be offend--"  
Sam1 looked down at the gaping wound he had in his chest.   
He saw Gene pointing his castor right at him.  
Sam1's vitals went down, his power supply went out, and with splurts of fluid coming from his chest, he dropped to the ground dead.  
"I suggest you leave if you do not wish to suffer the same fate as your commander." Suzuka said coldly.  
The spec ops slowly backed up, then they all ran away.  
"Nice shot Gene." Jim said, standing up.  
"Uh...thanks."  
"How is your arm Jim?" Suzuka asked.  
"I'll manage, luckily i didn't get hit."  
"coughPUSSYcough" Gene coughed.  
"What'd you just say?" Jim said.  
"Oh nothing....nothing. pussy." Gene said.  
"I'm gonna tear your mouth off Gene!" Jim said, running after him.  
"Hahahahah you'll have to catch me!" Gene said, running off.  
Sounds of laughter and pain were soon heard after.  
Melfina, Suzuka, and Aisha sighed.  
"Men..."  
(a/n: yeah i know its short, but at least im alive. you can expect me to add an short to all of my fics over the next week)  
Until then,  
Peace,  
~M 


End file.
